Le chat sacré
by raito hana
Summary: Il était une fois quelque part en Birmanie...


**Cette histoire est inspirée de la légende du chat sacré de Birmanie un animal aux magnifique yeux bleus et au pelage clair. Le chat de mes rêves mais qui est bien trop cher pour mon maitre budget d'étudiante T_T**

**Si vous voulez avoir une idée de ce à quoi ressemble ce charmant Birman voici une petite vidéo, c'est le troisième chat présenté après le Bengale et le Tonkinois**

.com/watch?v= D 2m4e4V**NHHI&feature=player_embedded (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces**

**Disclamer : Les personnages sont aux CLAMP ( sauf Mya et Nilar qui m'appartiennent) et la légende du chat sacré de Birmanie appartient à tout les animaux de cette races.**

* * *

><p>Il était une fois, quelque part en Birmanie, un village vivant en paix et en harmonie. Ce village était assez proche d'un temple renfermant un groupe de religieux priant avec ferveur chaque jour pour la déesse aux yeux saphirs, Tsun-Kiansé. Parmi ces hommes un se détachait du lot, il s'appelait Mun-Ha. Celui-ci était toujours accompagné de Sinh, son magnifique chat aux yeux topazes et au pelage blanc teinté de noir au niveau du museau.<p>

Le maitre et l'animal n'étaient jamais séparés l'un de l'autre et ce même lorsque Sinh, avide de jeux, s'amusait à déconcentrer le jeune moine dans ces prières ce qui avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds sous le regard à la fois médusé et amusé des religieux présents. Tous vivaient ensemble en communion les uns avec les autres, tel une famille unie pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Jusqu'à cette terrible nuit.

Alors que Muhn-Ha répétait un de ses sutra, un bruits sourd atteignit ses oreilles, le jeune moine donna l'alerte et ses confrères eurent à peine le temps de le rejoindre que la lourde porte d'entrée fut défoncée, que des hommes en tenue sombre, à l'écusson rouge firent leurs apparitions. Les fervents croyants tentèrent par tout les moyens de protéger leur lieu de culte mais le combat était inégales si tant est que l'endroit sacré fut bien vite taché du sang des innocents. Dans ce décor sordide un petit animal blanc comme la neige cherchait désespérément son maitre, tout en se retenant de verser des larmes devant tout ces visages figés pour l'éternité.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Allongé sur le sol, Mun-Ha n'était plus, seul son corps subsistait alors que son âme avait rejoint l'autre monde.

Envahit d'une douleur indescriptible Sihn s'approcha de son défunt maitre, s'allongea sur son corps, pria avec la même ferveur que celui qui l'avait chéri durant ces années.

Il demanda à la déesse que tout cela cesse, qu'il puisse protéger les personnes qu'il aimait. Et surtout il répétait comme une litanie qu'il voulait revoir son maitre en vie, parce qu'il savait que jamais il ne pourrait continuer à exister sans lui à ses côtés.

Tout à coup la terre se mit à trembler alors que la statue de Tsun-Kiansé s'illumina de mille feux, tout comme le fidèle chat dont le pelage s'enveloppa d'une lumière doré alors que ses yeux passèrent du jaune soutenu au bleu océan.

Les yeux de la déesse.

Quand l'animal tourna la tête vers ses ennemies apeurés, l'éclat de son pelage s'intensifia, et ce fut d'un simple regard que Sihn terrassa un à un les cruels hommes.

Ce fut grâce à ce miracle fruit de la dévotion hors du commun de Sihn et Mun-Ha que des dizaines de moines avaient été sauvés d'une mort certaine.

Seulement la déesse ne put réaliser le second vœu de Sihn, car même elle ne pouvait bouleverser l'équilibre fragile de la mort et de la vie.

Le fidèle animal veilla le corps de son maitre tout en restant proche de la statue de Tsun-Kiansé. Sombrant de plus en plus profondément dans l'affliction, Sihn se laissa dépérir.

Ce fut au bout du septième jour qu'il rejoignit au paradis de Tsun son jeune maitre,et qu'ils furent réunis, pour toujours et à jamais.

-Ça y est il ouvre les yeux !

Lorsque le jeune homme blond s'éveilla il était dans une chambre inconnue, ses compagnons le veillaient et semblaient véritablement inquiets. Il ne comprenait pas...tout ce qu'il se souvenait était qu'il écoutait leur hôtesse raconter la légende du chat sacré de Birmanie, puis le néant total...

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Arriva-t-il à formuler après quelques instants.

-T'es tombé dans les pommes à la fin de l'histoire que déblatérait la femme aux chats, répondit Kurogane.

-Nous avons eu très peur avoua Shaolan.

-Vous allez vous rétablir n'est-ce pas monsieur Fye ? S'inquiéta pour de bon Sakura au bord des larmes.

-Oui tout ira bien Sakura. Après un peu de repos je serai sur pieds. Déclara-t-il en s'asseyant, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il ait pu affoler tout le monde ainsi.

-Mais oui ! Fye était juste trop fatigué ! Il va vite aller mieux vous verrez ! Et on pourra à nouveau embêter Kuro-rin ensemble ! S'exclama Mokona en sautant sur le lit.

-Personne ne m'embêtera ! Réagit au quart de tour Kurogane ce qui déclencha le rire de toute l'assistance.

- Nous allons prévenir nos hôtes que tout va bien, annonça Shaolan nous reviendrons un peu plus tard, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Fye et Kurogane, puis il quitta la pièce suivit de Sakura et Mokona.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Pour une fois Fye n'était pas d'humeur à engager la conversation, trop secoué qu'il était par les récents événements. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction ni pourquoi le drame que vivaient tout les personnages l'avait touché autant...

-C'était pas de la fatigue...

-Quoi ? Répondit Fye abasourdit.

-C'était pas par fatigue que tu t'es évanoui. Depuis que nous sommes dans cette dimension tu as toujours eu du temps pour te reposer et tu n'as eu aucun signe d'abattement de la journée.

-C'est qu'il est observateur mon Kuro-chan ! S'exclama Fye en forçant son sourire. Mais tu sais, te taquiner la longueur de temps est plus épuisant que tu ne le penses ! Il faut sans cesse inventer des blagues puis il y a les courses poursuites et...

-C'est parce que tu as ressenti un lien étroit entre toi et les personnages de cette histoire que tu as perdu conscience je me trompe ? Le coupa Kurogane.

-Comment...Tu..?

-Parce que j'ai ressenti la même chose...C'était comme si j'avais déjà vécu ces événements...Hey le mage, c'est toi qui en connais un rayon en trucs bizarres t'aurais pas une explication à me fournir ?

-Ça me dépasse moi-même... Mais je suis sur qu'il n'y a aucun rapport avec les plumes de Sakura, Mokona ne s'est pas manifesté pendant le récit.

-Alors on ne saura jamais rien se résigna Kurogane, à moins d'en parler à cette bonne femme fanatique des chats et de passer pour des illuminés.

-Illuminé...Un mot qui irait tellement bien à notre Kuro-kuro ! En attendant moi je vais m'illuminer dans mes rêves trancha Fye en baillant et en s'allongeant. Kurogane s'approcha alors de la porte de sortie afin de le laisser se reposer tranquillement quand son compagnon de voyage le retint une dernière fois.

-Tu sais Kuro-rin , je crois que j'aurais fait comme Sinh à la fin de l'histoire...La vie ne mérite pas d'être vécue quand on perd ceux qu'on aime...

Kurogane n'eut pas le temps de renchérir quoi que ce soit avant que Fye ne sombre dans un sommeil profond.

OoO

Alors qu'il parcourait la spacieuse maison, les paroles que le mage avait prononcé avant de s'endormir tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit du ninja. Il était sur que le maitre de Sinh qui avait tant d'affection pour ce crétin de chat aurait préféré qu'il ne se laisse pas mourir. Qui savait combien de larmes avait pu verser Mun-Ha de l'autre monde devant de spectacle du petit animal agonisant chaque jour un peu plus ?

Kurogane venait de balancer un coup de poing sur un mur, laissant comme trace de son passage une crevasse. Il se sentait tellement en colère qu'il perdait pieds face à la violence de ses émotions. Son esprit ne pouvait se détacher de l'image qu'il s'était faite de Sihn, ses yeux bleus emplis d'une souffrance à nulles autres pareilles, suppliant la déesse de ramener la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour lui...

Ce n'était qu'une légende rien de plus, en rien ni lui ni Fye n'avait un lien quelconque là dedans. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils les seuls à être affectés à ce point par celle-ci?

C'était une histoire, rien qu'une histoire, il fallait qu'il s'en persuade.

Mais ses résolutions volèrent en éclat lorsqu'il croisa l'animal de compagnie de leur hôte. Ce chat dont l'éclat de ses yeux saphirs lui rappelait à la fois Sihn et Fye...

Le Birman s'avança puis s'arrêta devant le shinobi sans le quitter du regard. Kurogane ne sut expliquer comment mais il sentait que le mystérieux chat voulait qu'il le suive, il hocha la tête et se laissa guider dans les couloirs sinueux en espérant qu'au fond de l'un d'entre eux se trouve des réponses à ses questions.

OoO

Dans une salle repoussée de cet étrange habitation se tenait une jeune fille à la chevelure violette coupée au carré et aux formes longilignes. Celle-ci discutait d'une manière singulière avec une Japonaise vêtue d'un magnifique kimono orné de papillons

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier Yûko...

-Ne me remerciez pas, c'est vous qui êtes venue jusqu'à moi rétorqua l'hologramme.

-Mais c'est bien vous qui avez réalisé mon souhait. Si vous saviez combien de temps j'ai attendu que ce moment arrive...Quand j'ai adopté un chat Birman je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'ampleur qu'aurait cette rencontre sur ma vie. Au début je me sentais proche de lui comme un maitre envers son animal de compagnie, mais peu à peu cela a évolué jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'un lien télépathique nous connectait. J'ai fini par faire des recherches, je suis tombée sur la légende du chat sacré de Birmanie et tout s'est éclairé dans mon esprit. Ces animaux avaient hérités des facultés que leur avait laissé leur ancêtre, bénis part la déesse Tsun-Kiansé. Seulement lorsque j'ai voulu expliquer cela à mon entourage on a vite pensé que j'avais perdu la raison. Je n'en ai donc plus jamais parlé tout en continuant à glaner des information ça et là.

-C'est ainsi que vous avez réussi à entrer en contact avec ma boutique conclut Yûko.

-C'est exact. Je voulais avant tout toutes choses connaître les personnes qui avaient nourri cette légende, du moins ceux qui partageaient la même âme qu'eux. Mais je vous avoue avoir été un peu surprise que le double de munh-Ha soit un ninja, et encore plus que celui de Sinh soit un humain !

-Qu'importe qu'ils soient humains ou non. Leur âme reste la même, ainsi que le lien qui les uni l'un à l'autre. Trancha la sorcière des dimension.

-Kurogane crie autant sur Fye que pouvait le faire le Mun-ha contre le Sinh légendaire en tout cas !

Pouffa la jeune femme. Yûko, j'ai une question à vous poser: si les doubles de Mun-Ha et de Sinh existent en est-il de même pour Tsun-Kiansé ?

-Oui. C'est une jeune prêtresse vivant dans le Japon ancien, Kurogane lui a même prêté allégeance.

-Fidèle comme son double, murmura son interlocutrice. C'est à croire que l'histoire se répète d'une certaine manière...J'espère seulement que Kurogane et Fye eux, seront unis dans la vie et non dans la mort continua la jeune fille à la chevelure colorée très sérieusement.

-Nous l'espérons tous. Mais soyez sure que ce qui vous a amené vers eux n'a pas été le fruit du hasard, attendez vous à devoir les aider dans leur quête, ceci est inscrit dans votre destiné.

-Et je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les assister.

-Nous avons un invité surprise.

-Nilar ! S'écria la jeune fille à la vu du félin, je t'avais pourtant dit que je m'occupais de tout, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Mais c'est ridicule ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Cette histoire n'implique que moi, tu n'as pas à te charger de ça !

-Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, Kurogane a déjà tout entendu, il est en ce moment même sur le point d'annoncer le contenu de cette conversation à Fye. Intervint Yûko imperturbable alors que le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa à ces mots...Et la vérité à un prix.

Une lumière éblouissante enveloppa soudain la jeune fille et le gracieux animal. Elle se concentra d'abords sur les cheveux de la « dame aux chats » dont la couleur violette prononcé se transforma en noir profond à mesure que l'étrange clarté s'amenuisait.

-Mya en échange de ton souhait je te soustrais ton don d'empathie. L'éclat se concentra cette fois sur l'œil gauche du chat qui passa du bleu saphir au jaune topaze. Nilar, Ta compensation sera une partie de tes pouvoirs, dont celui de voyance. Mais tu conserveras ton lien avec Mya ainsi que ta capacité à communiquer avec elle.

A ces mots l'expression de la jeune fille passa du désespoir au soulagement. Elle avait tant redouté que ce qui rendait sa relation avec son ami si spéciale ne disparaisse...

-A présent je vous laisse continuer votre existence comme bon vous semble, soyez heureux annonça la sorcière des dimensions avant que l'hologramme ne s'évanouisse.

OoO

Alors qu'un petit animal blanc aux multitudes de pouvoirs s'éveilla de sa léthargie, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'en si peu de temps tant de choses avaient changé. Que ce soit parce qu'une jeune femme avait percé un secret dont elle cherchait la clé depuis des années, ou parce que deux hommes avaient compris pour la première fois le sens de leur rencontre. Et alors qu'il évoluait dans l'immense demeure sur l'épaule de leur hôte un sourire épanoui traversa son visage. Il avait enfin saisi. Que Mya et Nilar avait été guéri de cette plaie qui habitait leur cœur, que un peu plus loin, deux de ses compagnons réalisaient qu'ils étaient liés, dans cette vie ou dans les suivantes.

C'est pétillant de joie qu'il rejoignit alors la petite princesse et son protecteur, très inquiets par le comportement de leur ainé quelques temps plus tôt. Il les rassura de quelques mots paroles obscures dont il avait le secret. L'instant d'après un certain mage accompagné d'un certain ninja les rejoignaient. Tout deux avait l'air réellement heureux. Fye semblait sourire sincèrement alors que Kurogane lui, arborait un visage détendu.

Les enfants répondirent alors à ces démonstrations de joie de manière discrète en souriant à leur tour, mais Mokona avait décidé de manifester son bonheur de manière plus soutenue et avait scandé à qui voulait l'entendre que les deux hommes ne semblaient vraiment serein qu'après avoir passé du temps ensemble.

Cette déclaration lourde de sens laissa Sakura et Shaolan perplexes mais pas le ninja qui s'empressa de poursuivre le lapin bondissant afin de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Devant cette scène Mya et Nilar, furent à la fois amusés et attendries tout en songeant que leurs sacrifices valaient largement le prix qu'ils avaient payés.

Dés à présent l'aventure pouvait continuer !

Fin


End file.
